Changing Hearts
This is a fanfic I made up about my character Hiddensun, or as it says here Sunny. . I'm trying to make this story like a novel, like the previous book, so the chapters are kind of long. Do not edit this page, unless I give you my permission. If you find a spelling or grammatical error please tell me on this talk page'...Story is not done yet...' Enjoy! ッxoxoxo Hiddensun♥ Characters LONERS: *''Strike -'' is an eldery tortoiseshell tom with wise amber eyes. *''Sunny -'' sleek black she-kit with graceful slender shape and golden eyes like the sun. (Nyx) Blurb Sunny starts a new life, as a loner. Her friend is always protecting her and teaching her how to survive in the wild. She finally feels again like she belongs but the age changes many cats. Now being left alone again in the middle of this "clan". Hiddenkit feels like she's lost everything that possibly belonged to her...being loved....but now more than ever she's determined to figure out her mother's secret...but finding a really dangerous enemy, who's not really an enemy will change everything.... Prologue - Staying He smiled. "I'm Ny- Sunny by the way." Not Nyx anymore. "I'm Strike and this is my territory." Nice to meet you Strike. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* I decided to stay with Striker. He makes me feel safe and deep, deep inside I know he's a good cat. Why else would he safe me? His territory seems to be changing a lot. I don't get what's the point of having a territory when you change where the borders are every second day. Oh well, I shouldn't judge him, he's being kind, for someone like him. He's been trying to be patient with me, but it's hard when I ask so much from him. When he snaps at me, I just try to act normal...not follow the flow. I told him about my mother and how I'm tryign to find the clans...he keeps quiet when I mention them. Maybe he's scared. "Clans are for cats who can't take care of themselves." he would say when I mentioned them. I don't know much about them, so I agree. Hopefully staying with him is the rigth decision until I figure out what to do. I can't see the mountains anymore.... Just my luck. I'm just going to have to look for them while I'm here. Or maybe Strike knows. Chapter 1 - Learning "Ok are you ready?" "I think so. Well kind of." I answer. Learning how to fight? I never thought I would learn how. "I think so? Kind of? No! You must be ready! If you aren't then you'll never learn!" "I'm only a kit!" Four moons and a half I think. I spend about two moons in the twoleg place. "You want to be strong like your mother? You can do it...age doesn't matter. You only need to know the techniques." I remembered I had told him my mother's story. "Ok..." I take a deep breath. "I'm ready." I think. "Ok...The first thing you need to learn is how to doge from attacks." "Dodge?" "Yes dodge. It's getting away from an attack. Are you a fast runner? Or let's make it simpler are you fast?" "Umm...I think so, well kind of. Me and my friends used to race and I always won. I mean-" "I get. Well it's good when you're fast. You must always be prepared fro any attack. You never know where you're oponent is going to strike next. Now attact me and the look at what I do." I just looked at. He expects me to attack him? "Well? I'm not goign to attack and dodge an attack from myself!" "Uh..sorry!" I looked at him. His paws were strteched out, helping him if he were to lose balance. Looking for a spot to attack, I flung myself at Strike. With one quick movement he had moved out of the way, slightly tripped me with his tail and I was on the snow. Whoa! "You see that?" "Wow! How you do that? You moved so fast and you're tail was just-" "I'll teach you how to dodge, but the tail trick remains a secret for now." No!! '' ''That was such an awseome trick! "Ok." "Ok, when dodging you muct be careful of your sorroundings....look around. I tripped you rigth where the snow was deeper. I knew it would make it more difficult to stand up. You must also not look at where you're dodging to. If you're oponent sees where, that's the place they're more likely to strike." "Ok..go it." Don't look where you're going. "Ok now you try it!" "What-!?!" "Don't worry I won't hurt you." Worth a try. "Ok..." I took a deep breath. "I'm ready" I meow. He nods and then looks at me stright in the eyes. The suspence is killing me. I glaze a look around me really fast to be aware of my sorroundings. With one little crack from the forest I jump, but quickly get into position when I know he didn't move. Suddenly, Strike leaped at me. Now! With one quick movement I dodged out of the way neatly and towards a snowy bush beside me. I had ran as fast as I could possible could in this snow, but when I tried stopping I tripped and fell. I stood up and walked back where Strike was. "That wasn't bad...next time try being more careful where you step." I looked where I tripped and saw a tree's root. Mousebrained root! "Well, it's good for my first time right?" I asked. "I guess, we'll have to work on that though." At least he said 'I guess'. Good enough! "Ok!" "I think this was enough for today..." he said starting to turn away. "Wait! There's still time! We can still practice a little longer!" He turned aroudn to face me and then looked up at the sky. "I'd say there's a storm coming, so we better go hunt and rest for the rest of the day. Something tells me it's not going to be nice!" I looked up and saw that he was right. The sky was a bright blue, but there were strips of gray showing the storm clouds getting closer. And with the hard wind, it wasn't long until it reached us. Urghh!!! "Fine." I agreed. Even though he wasn't the most patient cat in teh world, I still enjoyed learning about fighting skills. Especially if he was soo skilled. "Another day." Chapter 2 Strike and I spend the rest of the afternoon looking for food or prey. Strike had given me the task to look for eatable herbs or berries. Herbs! Berries! Herbs and berries! I can't even recognize them! "Ok, I'll be around here. But I'll still keep an eye on you, so don't get in any trouble." he mewowed as he headed farther. "Strike!!" he turned. "Umm...I don't really know how to recognize herbs, maybe berries a little. I used to spy on the berries my mom got, but not herbs-" He sighed. He's going to get mad. "Well then collect all you can see, but don't put them in your mouth. When I get back, I'll teach you which one are good." *Check previous book of Hidden Spirit Series : Dark Sun. *Check out the next book of Hidden Spirit Series : Over the Horizon. And tell me what you think of the stories. 'HiddenSun ' Category:HiddenSun's Fanfictions Category:Hidden Spirit Series